one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Rose vs. Yandere-Chan
Amy Rose vs. Yandere-Chan '''is Season 1 Episode 5 of DraconianA's One Minute Melees. Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE! These two yandere have gained a reputation for being some of the most obsessive people alive. If they were to fight, who would win? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! Fight It was a seemingly usual day at Akademi High School. Ayano Aishi (AKA Yandere-Chan) was putting her stuff away in her locker, eyeing her desired Senpai, when suddenly a blue streak crashed through the window, ran down the hallway, and then crashed through another window. Every student in the hallway was confused by this, but there was little time to think before a pink streak entered the same way, but tripped right in front of Senpai. This pink thing was Amy Rose, who was chasing Sonic (same as always). Yandere-Chan looked at Amy, puzzled. That confusion quickly turned into rage, however, as Senpai helped Amy up, and Amy gave a "thank you!" "She's making a move on Senpai!" Ayano thought. Amy continued down the hall to continue pursuing Sonic, when she was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom by Ayano, who closed the door on the way in. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" Amy asked. Yandere-Chan didn't respond at first. However, she proceeded to pull out a katana, which she held firmly in both hands, ready for battle. Realizing what was happening, Amy pulled out her Pico-Pico hammer, as the two rushed towards each other. Live and let die! FIGHT!!! Yandere-Chan gave a huge slash downwards at Amy, who spun out of the way. Amy responded by hammering Yandere-Chan in the side of the head, knocking her into the chalkboard. Amy sent a small tornado at Ayano, who rolled out of the way at the last second. She then vaulted over several desks until she reached Amy, and then proceeded to take a swing at the pink fangirl. The two clashed, causing the top of the Pico-Pico hammer to get chopped off. Amy spin dashed away from Yandere-Chan, arriving at the other end of the room. She then threw the grip of the hammer at Yandere-Chan, which hit on the head. Getting pissed, Yandere-Chan rushed towards Amy before chucking a vile of poison. Amy jumped away from the liquid and, upon landing, generated another Pico-Pico hammer. Suddenly, Yandere-Chan arrived in front of Amy, and then proceeded to throw her to the other side of the room, in front of a closet. Amy landed on her feet, and yelled, "Why you!" before throwing her hammer at the now charging Yandere-Chan, who jumped over the hammer with a front flip before charging again. Yandere-Chan prepared to stab Amy, but was stopped when the Pico-Pico hammer came back to hit her in the head, knocking her over. Catching the hammer, Amy hit Ayano upwards, sending her to the ceiling. Amy then spun around with her hammer before hitting Ayano on her way back down. Against the wall, Yandere-Chan coughed out some blood. Amy then proceeded to swing a finishing blow, but was stopped by a sweep kick from Yandere-Chan, who then got up, grabbed Amy, and tossed her into the closet as the lights turned off. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" K.O.! The next day A teacher was setting up her class for the day. She heads for the closet and opens it, just to see a horrid sight: a pink hedgehog with a katana through the chest. The then-newest victim of Ayano Aishi. Results This melee's winner is... Yandere-Chan! Writer's Commentary This is my favorite fight of my first season. I don't really remember how I thought of this, but I think I just wanted to put two yandere against each other (more on that later). If anybody is wondering, no, I do not hate Amy Rose. I know that might seem like it because of how gruesome the ending to this is, but, no. I am perfectly fine with her. I just wanted to make the ending dark because that's how I see it ending. Now, about Amy being a yandere. When I put up this fight, I used the categories section to label it a "yandere vs. yandere themed One Minute Melee". This was shorty removed, however, along with a category that I had added to Amy's page, that being, of course, yandere. Now, I just want to make something clear, even though I know I will turn some heads and peeve people off. By definition, Amy is a yandere. According to The Urban Dictionary's entry on yandere (this use of yandere is slang, after all), "Contrary to the popular belief that it is the opposite of tsundere, it describes an anime character who is either psychotic or violent or both, and shows affection to the main character." Amy has shown plenty of violent tendencies, especially in more recent years. According to the Sonic News Network's article on Amy, specifically under the personality section, "In the more recent games, Amy has become a bit more obsessive and far more aggressive, much to Sonic's dismay. She often shows her anger by pulling out her Piko Piko Hammer out of Hammerspace, sometimes threatening Sonic with it." Now, I don't want to fight about whether Amy is a yandere or not. If she crosses that line or not is subjective. However, I personally say that she does count as one.Category:Female fights Category:Sword vs Hammer themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:2017 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees